


Innocent

by FlowerCrownKirby



Category: Little Sea (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Acts innocent but is thinking about riding the fuck out of you*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie Kirby blurb. Thanks Tumblr!

Can you just imagine riding Oliver. (Time to put you all through hell!) You'd be riding him and he'd have his head thrown back mumbling profanities. And when he starts getting closer he'd grab your hips and trying to get you to go faster. But you could tease him and drive him insane. He'd let out a couple whines as you start going slower. Oliver would be a wreck and love anything you did. Then after, once he catches his breath and stuff. He'd grab your hips again and lay you down. Then he'd whisper something like, "my turn to tease." He'd leave heavy kisses and a hickey or two around your waist line before proceeding to eat you out and tease the fuck out of you. You'd yell at him which would only make him do it more.


End file.
